magicschoolbusfandomcom-20200214-history
The Busasaurus
"The Busasaurus" is the third episode of season two and the sixteenth episode overall of the animated children's series The Magic School Bus. It originally aired on September 23rd, 1995. It differs from the 1994 book The Magic School Bus in the Time of the Dinosaurs in a few ways. The episode focuses on the Cretaceous period while the book vists all three Mesozoic periods. The class visits Ms. Frizzle's old friend in both, but in the episode, they visit Dr. Carmina Skeledon, and in the book, it's Jeff. The book has no central character focus while the episode's focus characters are Arnold and Phoebe. Plot The class is visiting Ms. Frizzle's old friend, Dr. Carmina Skeledon at a dinosaur dig. Dr. Skeledon lets Arnold see a fossilized dinosaur egg that Ms. Frizzle finds as the kids are leaving, and he still has it when they go back in time. The class watches as they enter the Ice Age and finally end up in the Cretaceous. Having gone back "67 million years, give or take a month or two," the kids are frightened away by the appearance of large, long necked dinosaurs called Alamosaurus. They separate and scatter, Arnold running to Phoebe and Liz. He trips on a rock, and the egg goes flying, Liz catching it in time. Arnold lets Phoebe see the egg, but an Ornithomimus ''steals it from her. Arnold runs after the dinosaur, yelling "That egg doesn't belong to you! Come to think of it...it doesn't belong to me either!" Phoebe runs after him, Liz quickly running to tell Ms. Frizzle. The rest of the class and Ms. Frizzle re-group, Liz explaining that Arnold and Phoebe ran off. Carlos, being paranoid about getting eaten by dinosaurs exclaims, "I knew this would happen! The dinos did them in!" The class hides out on a river bank, looking out for Arnold and Phoebe, and Ralphie spots them. They cross a herd of ''Parasaurolophus and land in an Edmontosaurus nest. The class continues on their way, only to find themselves with a Triceratops herd in a field. A pack of carnivorous Troodon chase a baby Triceratops, and the smaller Troodon ''are scared off by the larger ''Triceratops. Meanwhile, Arnold and Phoebe chase the Ornithomimus. It sniffs the air and drops the egg when it realizes a sleeping ''Tyrannosaurus ''is nearby. Arnold and Phoebe are unaware, and as they look, Arnold finds the egg near a large "rock." Phoebe helps him pull it free saying, "Something tells me we shouldn't be here". As Arnold asks, "Like what?", they wake the T-Rex and Phoebe exclaims, "Like that!" The two run as the T-Rex chases them, and they find themselves in the same field as the class. Arnold trips into a mud puddle, losing the egg, and he hides under the bus as Phoebe runs back on. Ms. Frizzle grows Arnold as the T-Rex attacks the bus, and he scares it away, the class learning that the carnivore only wanted "an easy meal without a fight." Back in the present day at the dig site, they find a fossilized footprint of giant Arnold's sneaker. Carlos then says, "I'd say it was a sneakersaurus!" Trivia/Goofs *After Arnold exclaims that it's up to him to get Dr. Skeledon's egg back, Phoebe says to herself, "Gee, what a guy!" implying she's developing a crush on him. At the end of the episode, she says a variation of his catchphrase, "It's a good thing you didn't stay home today, Arnold!" *The Tyrannosaurus Rex's head changes colors from green to brown when it moves. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Arnold Category:Episodes focusing on Phoebe Category:Goofs